Languages
There are many different species out there in the depths of this galaxy and with them comes a vast collection of different languages. The common language spoken in the Phrexian System is English but there are tons of others. __TOC__ Humans The Human language once consisted of many different languages and dialects. There are still traces of this diversity left but most of the surviving members of this species tend to talk in the common trading language, English. Xoan'tac Xoan'tac have influenced the modern human language the most beside of some terms that origin from Adremol's knowledge and technology. The Xoa language sounds a little Chinese to human ears. Adremol Adremol do not really posses a spoken language that any human or other being could understand. This species is known for having a hive-mind which let's them communicate between each other without any spoken words or even sounds. They still use some kind of clicking language which is mostly used to express their emotion in specific matters. The sound is often compared to a rapid clicking Morse code in different volumes. Despite the lack of any understandable language the Adremol are very eager to understand and learn other languages. As soon as one Adremol has a basic understanding of a new language every other being of the same species is able to use that knowledge thanks to the already mentioned hive-mind. It is quite difficult to communicate with an Adremol if it doesn't already know you. They tend to be very silent and only speak if it is really necessary. In their opinion humans "Don't have a grasp how to use commands". This has nothing to do with ranks or having commanding classes in a social system. The term "command" in Adremol language is more like a computer command. It's a clear combination of terms that results in the desired reaction. In their eyes humans, with all their formalities and filling words, are wasting a lot of time in their communication which could be better used in work. All in all Adremol are not unfriendly. They just appear that way because of their strict and time saving way to communicate with others. The only way to get an Adremol to "chat" is if you talk about a subject they don't know much about. Their curiosity makes them quite talkative for while. Njauta The Njauta language is a cursed one for humans and alliance members alike. Most xeno despise it thanks to the destructive behaviour of the ones using it. Njauta are known as ravaging nomads that destroy other cultures and rob their planets of their resources before moving on to the next one. Nowadays it is a forbidden language and using it in public is punishable by law. Turak The Turak language is quite rarely heard despite their large numbers in human populations and space stations. Turak origin from the same system as the Njauta and so their language sounds quite similar to them. While talking in their mother-tongue is neither punishable nor unwanted the Turak don't want any misconceptions to happen so they refrain to use it at all when in public or not in closed cycles of beings that understand the circumstances. Turak see the use of their language (which sounds, as said, a lot like the Njauta language) as an insult to Humans because of all the negative things they went through thanks to their "cousins", the Njauta. To dissociate themselves from the Njauta and show their respect and gratitude they adapted a lot to human culture and also their language. Ontrak Ontrak have quite a hard to understand and imitate language thanks to their mouth anatomy. They combine clicking sounds, created with the second pair of mandibles, with grunts and sometimes screeches. Ontrak are also capable to communicate with their abdomen in many different ways. They emit vibrations or create sounds like crickets by rubbing their back legs on the chitin covered body. Despite their appearance Ontrak have strong bonds with Humans which resulted in them learning the common trading language, English. Moliar Outside of a chosen view not much is known about the Moliar language. There is only one human who is capable to talk in their language quite fluently. Their words sound quite guttural with lots k, g, h, ch in them. Moliar also tend to hiss and grumble a lot thanks to the gills on the sides of their neck and the strong throat muscles. This is rarely used in direct talk but more in word-less communication. *'Moliar Language' Resan While being a quite common species in many space stations in this galaxy the Resan are rarely heard talking in their own language. Most of them are in involved in many things around human population which causes them to talk more in English than their own mother-tongue. To imagine how their language sounds like it is advised to listen into samples of Latin and how it is used nowadays. Tsilau Most Tsilau are fluent in the Xoa's main language thanks to their close connections to this species but they do have their own language and dialects. Their mother-tongue is filled with hissing sounds like th, ts, tsi, tshi thanks to their head shape and lack of upper lip muscles. Tsilau also posses a strong organ in their throat and chest area that allows them to be quite vocal underwater. They can communicate to a certain extent but mostly use commands and body language to convey what they want from each other.